oddrealmfandomcom-20200213-history
Fishing
Fishing allows your settlers to catch fish. The job provides your settlement with ample amounts of food during the mid to late game stages when your settlers with the Fisherman profession is leveled high enough to make them catch fish faster. Early on, your Settlers probably won't catch much fish. It's very easy to scare fish away when your Settler has poor equipment and/or a low Fishing Skill. Don't worry, though! Your Fishing Skill will increase even when nothing is caught. So, as they are fishing, they will level up and get better at catching fish. Additionally, keep an eye on where you assign Fishing Job points. If there are no fish in the area, your attempts will be in vain as no fish will even be attracted to that point. How to initiate fishing: To have your Settler utilize the Fishing Skill, they'll first need these three things: # A Fishing rod equipped. # The Fishing Skill toggled on. # A Fishing Job point designated. Getting a Fishing Rod and Equipping It You can build the Wood Two-Handed Fishing Pole with 2 Wood Logs, and 1 Plant Fiber. Wood Log is acquired from cutting down trees and Plant Fiber is acquired from cutting various weeds. With these two items, you can then use the Work Shop to make the rod. Note: You'll need someone with the Woodwork Skill toggled on to do this. Open up the Entity Info Window for the Settler that you want to be your Fisherman. There is a tab with a gold chest on it that says Inventory. In here, it will list all the items that can be equipped. Find your Fishing Rod and drag it onto one of the hand slots of the Settler's equipment. Toggling the Fishing Skill On Again, from the Entity Info Window, you'll see a row of skills at the top. Navigate to the Fishing Skill and make sure it is on and highlighted by a light-beige border. The Fisherman Class will have this on by default. Assigning a Fishing Job Point Open up the Job Menu (J) and select the Fishing button. This will show a grid of permitted areas to fish from. You can only fish from points adjacent to water. Select which points you'd like Settlers to fish at. Notes: * Due to how fish spawns in the game, fishing may not be suitable at a Tropical Biome as the Water tiles that surrounds the Tropical Biome scatters the fishes too much and fishermen may not be able to gather as much fish as a pond or a river in other Biomes. Craft Job: A settler with Permissions set for Fishing will be able to work on Fish jobs by manually designating areas to fish. Room Information: Currently the fishing job doesn't have a particular room that incorporates the job. Profession Information: The Fisherman profession is the profession for toiling fishing jobs, settlers will not work on fishing jobs without setting the fisherman profession first.Category:Jobs